Polyrhythm
by Lunan95
Summary: Welcome to the adventures at C.H.R.O.M.E. Meet Finn McMissile, Leland Turbo, Siddeley, Holley Shiftwell and a bit of both Rod Redline and Tomber. Collection of oneshots and short stories. Friendship, romance, action, adventure and humor. You name it. Everything is here! Also mentioned Alice Hartwick. Please review if you love Finn, Leland and the other spies! Ideas is very welcome!
1. Entanglements

**1.****Entanglements**

**Rated K+**

**Finn McMissile and Leland Turbo. Friendship fluffiness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character of Cars. Pixar does and I'm just using them for entertainment's sake. I only own my OC's, that's all.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Finn McMissile, a british CHROME agent, preferred to wake up on his own way. Just open his blue-green eyes and fighting for not fall asleep.

Nut life isn't that kind and peaceful, especially not when he shares the dorm room with his companion and best friend. Leland Tur...

"Morning, Finn McMiss-style! What a wonderful morning, isn't it?"

"You're the last one I want to see when I wakes up, Leland." Finn scowled and glared at Leland's bright blue eyes, the latter just kept smiling like he heard wonderful words.

"Oh, come Finn! It's weekend! That means day-off and you can stop being a boring perfectionist! Up now, Finnie!"

Finn stared displeased right in Leland's smiling face, let out a growl and turned to the other side, wishing Leland would go for breakfast.

Unfortunately, the other spy wouldn't give up that easy, but Leland had done a thing that was unthinkable for Finn; Leland was on the bed and bending over Finn, who misunderstood the situation and kicked his best friend of the bed.

"Wakey wakey, Finn..YEOW!" Leland didn't finish his sentence before Finn kicked him right at his stomach, Leland landed hard at the wooden floor and tried to forget the pain and looked up from the floor, only to see Finn with the gun he slept with under his pillow and he looked furious.

_'That wasn't a part of the plan!' _thought Leland and felt a bit afraid for his best friend.

"How. DARE. you. do. such. a. VULGAR THING?!" Finn yelled the top of his voice, he was standing up in his bed and was ready to shoot. Leland, who never was afraid for Finn, whimpered and stared down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Finn. But we haven't done a friendship thingy since I don't remember how long, I was only joking. It feels like you abandon me, Finn." Leland said in a quiet, but audible voice.

Finn was speechless for a moment, then he lowered his gun and walked down to his best friend and partner, who was at the floor. His fury and anger was gone and was replaced with something else.

"Leland, look at me."

The said other spy was looking up, right into a pair of blue-green eyes. Finn.

"Leland, I'm sorry too. Maybe I was so into the missions, that I almost forgot you and caused you being lonely. But I won't abandon you, never on my life." said Finn and putting his arm around Leland's shoulders.

Leland, stunned of his friend and partner's words, nodded slowly and leaned into Finn's shoulder. They were risking their lives at every mission, always for information and stopping crimes. But he and Finn was sticking together like glue.

He knew Finn would never abandon him, but he couldn't help to think what if he was in danger by himself and Finn wasn't there to save him? Especially with his claustrophobia, he was ashamed for his fear for small spaces. He haven't even told Finn about it.

"You're not hurt, are you?" asked Finn, worried that he might hurt him by hitting a sensitive pressure point.

"No, a little pain that's all." Leland mumbled, feeling a sting of pain returning to his stomach. But he was also hungry, it felt as if he never ate food yesterday. But it hurted so badly.

Finn rose up and offered Leland his hand to help him to get up from the floor.

"Come, you can lay down in my bed. It's in nearby and I don't want you get more hurt. I'll can bring breakfast here to you." said Finn and leading a pain-looking Leland to his bed.

"Okay, but what about Siddeley? I said he could be with us, this was our day-off." mumbled Leland and sank down into the soft aqua-coloured pillows, he felt cozy. He fell almost asleep right there.

* * *

**Author's note: Hello! Welcome to the collection of one-shots and short stories, which all of them takes place in C.H.R.O.M.E.**

**This oneshot is a fluffy moments about Finn, Leland and their friendship. I always picture them as best friends and bros in defeating crime.**

**Well, Leland is afraid for maybe Finn don't care about him, but is proved wrong. Finn does care, but he have just hard to show emotions. They're spies and relationships in their line of work is dangerous.**

**But a good start to this collection, huh?**

**Next time: Finn, Leland and Siddeley is eating breakfast. Finn starts to question Leland's obsession over waffles and pancakes.**

**This gonna be fun! XD**

**If you have any ideas, just bring it on! :D**

**~ Lunan95**


	2. British Breakfast

**2. British Breakfast****  
**

**Rated K+**

**Finn McMissile, Leland Turbo and Siddeley. Friendship awkwardness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character of Cars. Pixar does and I'm just using them for entertainment's sake. I only own my OC's, that's all.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Finn and Leland usually take their breakfast in their room at CHROME HQ, but this morning they were accompanied with the spy jet pilot, Siddeley. Finn, Leland met Siddeley during their first years in the spy academy and since then stuck with together as clue.

But Siddeley had a very strange personality. He liked to having fun, playing pranks and comment very bizzare comments about everything. And he loved to use the afterburners in his jet plane whenever they were at mission.

"Good morning, Sid!" said Leland cheerfully, when Siddeley stormed into the room after smelling the scent of homemade scones, pancakes, waffles and fried eggs.

"G'morning Leland and Finn!" boomed Sid and sat by the breakfast table fast as possible. Finn who was reading the morning newpaper finally looked up, annoyed.

"Is there any chance there can be a normal breakfast without shoutings for once?" Finn narrowed and was looking at both Leland and Siddeley. Leland thought back when he tried to wake Finn at the wrong way and never again. He shivered and returned to serve the fried eggs on a platter.

Siddeley just shrugged casually and started to make a peanutbutter and jam sandwich. Finn glared disgusted and returned to his newspaper. Leland came from the little kitchen with pancakes, waffles and the fried eggs.

"Now, now. Let's enjoy breakfast and try to not fight, shall we?" he remarked and sit by the table and served Finn his usual breakfast which which consisted of fried eggs with bacon and sausages, toast with blueberry jam, porridge with milk and a big cup of tea.

"Thank you, Leland" said Finn and smiled, Leland served himself pancakes with strawberry jam and whipped cream, a cup of warm chocolate, a glass of orange juice.

"You'll never get enough of pancakes or waffles, do you Leland?" laughed Sid and served himself a toast with egg and bacon.

"No and I doubt I'll ever stop. It's so good and I'll wake up better." answered Leland and drank his hot chocolate, earning a typical "Finn smirk" from his best friend.

Finn drank his tea in peace and took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Nothing goes up to for a british gentleman to drink his english tea in peace and harmony." he said and enjoyed his moment.

"Except pancakes and waffles. Want some, Finn?" commented Leland was offering the other some waffles with Finn's favorite jam, blueberry.

Finn's enjoyable moment died and he was displeased again because of his somehow relaxed partner.

"Why do you never think of something else than your blasted pancakes and waffles? Why don't you eat real british breakfast like us others?"

Leland was quiet and looked down at his half-eaten pancaked with strawberries.

"I don't want to. This makes me feel happy and careless." he mumbled and stared at the pancakes, which looked like a smiley face.

"And no life is funny enough for Finnie! Cheer up, it's just breakfast!" said Siddeley and ate his fifth scones with butter.

"Then I should ask you why you'll always eat the same to breakfast?" contered Leland, he didn't get angry easily. Well, there weren't in Leland's nature to get angry.

Finn sighed, sometimes he wished he should keep his comments for himself and the last thing he wanted to hurt Leland's feelings. But this was just a question, the word "blasted" just slipped out from his mouth before he knew it.

"Leland, I was just asking you why you like it so much because too many pancakes can cause you to having stomach ache. Just a question and I'm sorry if I offended you in some way."

For once, Leland was at loss of words and didn't know what to say, mostly touched by how Finn cares so much that he even woories for him having some kind of stomach ache. But he decided to answer his best friend's question.

"It's yummy to eat and so far I haven't got enough of it. Just like you like british coffee with four sugar cubes." Leland tried to not wince when he said the last word, he was uncomfortable with cubes. He preferred more cirkles and round things.

"I suppose so, Leland. By the way, your breakfast is getting cold." he told Leland who glaced to his pancakes and ate a large piece pancake, covered in strawberry jam.

Finn decided to not bring up Leland's lovelable desire for pancakes and waffles again.

* * *

**Author's note: Hello! Here's oneshot number two!**

**Well, Siddeley is here, but still focuses more at Finn and Leland friendship-ness.**

**And if you had noticed in this chapter and the previous. Can you see the hints about Leland? About cubes and claustrophobia.**

**Next time: Finn, Leland and Siddeley is thinking of their past together, how they met a dear female friend in their high school time and how much they missing her. **

**Okay, I wanna answer on the reviews I got last time:**

**MonkeyLover422: Haha! Glad you liked it. Both the song and the title. You're gonna marry Finn? I your dreams, thunder! LOL!**

**XArabHunterX: Maybe they are or maybe not. Lol, only joking! Finn and Leland aren't lovers, just best friends and bros in defeating crime.**

**MereMcQueen314: Whoa, amazing how these thing actually can happen in real life.**

**One of my OCs is gonna play a big part in the next oneshot! Try to figure out who!**

**This gonna be reaally fun! XD**

**If you have any ideas, just bring it on! :D**

**~ Lunan95**


	3. Departure

**3. Departure****  
**

**Rated K+**

**Finn McMissile, Leland Turbo, Siddeley and mentioned Alice Hartwick. Friendship, angst and family love.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character of Cars. Pixar does and I'm just using them for entertainment's sake. I only own my OC's, that's all.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}

25 years ago

_(Finn's POV) _

"Moving?"

Finn was shocked of his friend's news as she came to and told him that. They were at a small, but cozy café and chatted. Leland was with Siddeley and shopping, Finn claimed to his childhood-friend that they were on mission when they actually ready for her birthday.

Alice Hartwick have been Finn's neighbour since they were children, Finn was terribly fond of her and loved her like his own sister. But now she was telling him the news, she was going to USA for her studies to become a nurse.

Well, that job fitted her and Finn would kill himself if she ever became a spy. She was extremely clumsy and would be caught faster than saying "British Intelligence".

But study in USA of every places? Alice is a typical British ladylike young woman, USA didn't fit her and suppose that she might meet a man out there and the question was if an American could treat her well.

"Yes, I'm moving to USA for my studies to become a nurse."

"Alice, you're like a sister for me and Leland. But for heaven's sake, why USA? There's other places to study and in my opinion, no place is better that England."

"Even if it hurts you and Leland that I'll moving, I can't stay here my whole life. I want to see the world, live my life in my own. I'm not a spy like you, Leland and Siddeley. That's why I'll move to USA, I want excitement, I want to see places I never seen before. England is great, yes. But I want adventure and sometimes England don't have enough adventure for me."

"I understand, I'm not your family and you have the right to go wherever you want. But I'm just saying that not only me missing you, Leland and Siddeley is going to miss you too."

"I know. I always write letters to you, don't I? I should be going, my flight is tomorrow."

"So soon? Oh, Alice. I just want you to being careful. You'll never know what's going to happen."

"I know." said Alice. Finn was walking her home, it was sunset now. Finn smirked, if only she knew what was going to happen when she got home."

{}{}{}{}{}{}

The next day, they were at London International Airport, to say their goodbye's to Alice. Siddeley were crying hysterical all the time, it didn't help when Alice gave him a hug and a kiss on his nose.

Leland weren't crying, but his bright blue eyes were glistened with tears, Finn understood that Leland saw Alice like a little sister, much like himself. Well, Leland and Alice looked almost alike, Alice had fire red hair while Leland had dark red hair.

The only difference was Alice had brown eyes.

Alice got a call from France, from Tomber. But she had to use Finn's transmission call, because she didn't have any cellphone. Tomber heard the news (from Siddeley, trying to get comfort from Tomber and failed) and wished his deepest good luck to "Jolie Mademoiselle Alice".

"Oh, I'm going to miss you all, boys." exclaimed Alice and hugged her male friends in a group hug. Then she turned to each one of them, they knew what was coming. Alice and her admonitions.

"Siddeley, be nice and don't be such a dork, okay?" she said and looked sternly at Siddeley who shrugged and looked sheepishly.

"Leland, don't hold your tears. It doesn't make you less man, it only makes you stronger."

Leland couldn't hold his tears anymore and hugged Alice tightly, tears falling from his eyes and he sobbed upset. Alice patted him at the back to make him feel better and his sobs turned to small sniffles. They pulled away and Alice tuned to Finn.

"And Finn, take care of Leland and Sid. Especially Leland, you two are like brothers and they stick together. Take care of yourself too." she said and hugged him, Finn hugged her back and closed his eyes. He wanted to feel this moment every second,

"I'm going to miss you, miss Alice Hartwick."

"I'll miss you too, Mr. British Intelligence!" she said and smirked, causing the other laugh and Finn chuckled amused.

Then each one of the men gave her their "goodbye presents". Siddeley, the dork he was, gave her comic books if she had boring and a pair of handcuffs. Alice raised a eyebrow, but thought it wouldn't be good to ask Sid about this. He was totally random and unpredictable.

Leland gave her a pepper spray and a novel book, "The Wild Secret of Love, earning strange glances from Finn and Siddeley.

"What? I don't trust guys who might take advance of her." he defended himself, Siddeley laughed until his face was red.

"And the book?" smirked Finn teasing.

"She wished it for her birthday, but I thought she have better use of it than comics."

"True." remarked Finn, still smirking teasing at his best friend.

At last it was Finn's turn. His gift was in a box, wrapped in blue paper with a red and white ribbon. The colours of Great Britain. Alice rolled her eyes, while Finn smiled in a innocent way.

It contained a few books. A fact book, "A Study in Medicine" and a children book, "Alice and the Through Looking Glass". Her favorite children book when she was a little girl.

Alice was stunned, she couldn't say anything to Finn and he just smiled delighted.

I have one more present for you, Miss Hartwick." he said and gave her a smaller present, wrapped in red paper with a dark blue ribbon. She opened it and her stared and almost wanted to facepalm herself.

It was a electro shock taser.

"Leland is actually right, we don't trust any man who could take advance of you, Miss Hartwick."

Alice rolled her eyes and cursed herself for having three male friends she loved as brothers, whose actually was spies. The three males just smiled innocently again.

"Okay, my three imaginary brothers. Take care of you. Try to not die, okay? I want you alive when I finally get married or something like that."

This was their last time they ever spoke with their beloved Alice Hartwick in person. Finn, Leland and Siddeley watched when her flight left the airport, not knowing what the fate had in store for them.

Their last time with Alice Hartwick, beloved friend and imaginary little sister.

* * *

**Author's note: Hello! Here's oneshot number three! Uhh, this was angsty. Sorry, T_T**

**To answer your questions. Yes, Alice was born and raised in London, Great Britain along with Finn and Leland.**

**Next time: Finn and Leland get a letter from their friend now married friend Alice, which tells them a delighted surprise. **

**If you have any ideas, just bring it on! :D**

**~ Lunan95**


	4. God-fatherhood

**4. God-fatherhood****  
**

**Rated K+**

**Finn McMissile, Leland Turbo and mentioned Alice. Friendship and surprise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character of Cars. Pixar does and I'm just using them for entertainment's sake. I only own my OC's, that's all.**

* * *

Both Finn's and Leland's jaws dropped when they read the letter from Alice this morning. This was really unexpected.

Alice has given birth to a child.

And what's more in the letter, she had named them as godfathers to her son. Finn was thinking seriously about it, they were secret agents, put their life in danger for information and now, their imaginary little sister ha named them as godfathers.

Leland, the other hand, recovered quickly from the shock and was, as predicted from Finn's side, extremely cheerful and excited. Alice's baby son was their godson now.

Finn was still thinking. Well, this was happiness and all that, but Finn questioned if he was ready for this. This was about a child, for heaven's sake!

It wasn't that he was afraid for children or disliked them, in fact he loved children. But he knew in his line of work, it could bring danger to the child. Finn was already in a romantic relationship, but it was now the reality struck him like lightning.

They had talked about to get married, but he was afraid if they had children, would he still manage being the best British agent, husband and father? Those thoughts almost scared him, but he calmed down for now.

But when Alice, herself, visited them in London with her husband and their new family member, Finn instantly changed his mind. Seeing that little bundle of joy, holding the child as the godfather he was, he suddenly understood why Alice made this decision.

In case it would happen either Alice or her husband, she named Finn and Leland as godfathers and their little boy would be in safe hands. He realized that it isn't what he are, where he is or something like that which made a good father in future. It's only himself. Being himself is all it takes for being a good father.

Finn made himself that promise to always be there for Alice, her husband and the boy.

His little godson.

* * *

**Author's note: Hello! Here's oneshot number four! Um, this was a short one. Sorry, pals.**

**This was a bit spoiler to Finn's future, Alice's fate and possibly, about the godson. Well, I leave it to you to guess who it is...there's a hint in this chapter also.**

**Next time: The reason why Zündapp hates Finn, Leland and CHROME.**

**If you have any ideas, just bring it on! :P**

**~ Lunan95**


	5. An Evil Prank

**5. An Evil Prank****  
**

**Rated K+**

**Finn McMissile, Leland Turbo, Siddeley and Professor Zündapp.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character of Cars. Pixar does and I'm just using them for entertainment's sake. I only own my OC's, that's all.**

* * *

The reason why Zündapp hated CHROME, spies and everything that have something to do with especially the British Intelligence. All this was because Professor Z, former Janus Zündapp, was expelled from CHROME Spy Academy.

He had been in hot waters with Finn McMissile and his friends before, back then he began to illegal import German weapons. He studied them, was extremely interested and he experimented with them, disguised them as simple and casual things like lamps, soda cans and cameras.

Sometimes, Zündapp was sent to the principal due to his anger issues and fights, but also sometimes about his too oblivious interest of dangerous weapons.

But one last thing made him expelled and it was a horrible prank he played on Finn's best friend.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

A young Zündapp had enough of McMissile. Always he scored the best of each subject, making him boil of anger and jealousy. Everyone liked him, girls was swooning over him and other guys wanted to be his best friend, even if that place was already taken by Leland Turbo.

And now, Finn got the best result again on the finals of Language Arts. He decided to teach Finn a lesson, make him pay of brag around. He fetch a cup of tea to Finn who was studying for the Algebra finals with Leland and Siddeley. But, Zündapp poured some mixed chemicals that would cause an extremely painful stomach cramps.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

(Finn's POV)

Finn had to help Siddeley once again with the Algebra, so his cup of delicious tea had to wait. Finn had no problems in Math, mainly because he was ranked the best student in the CHROME Academy. He already beaten the senior students in the Math competions as well like in Chess contests. Leland used to always remark that Finn must be the best student CHROME Academy had in years.

Speaking of Leland. Finn's mind was half on the work, but mostly on Leland since he had some cramps after tasting alcohol from the seniors. Well, Finn never expected that since Leland was always considerate and worked almost every weekend. But he couldn't blame Leland's curiosity since he had to explore everything from secret tunnels and caves to explores the more secret things in life like alcohol. Also the fact it was a dare from the seniors, Finn knew Leland never turned down a dare.

It turned out that Leland could handle alcohol very well, but the thing Finn was worried more than anything, was Leland's heart condition.

Ever since they were children, Finn and his parents discovered Leland had a heart failure and had to go through a surgery. His condition was assumed good, but the doctors was ordering Leland to wear a special made wrist watch that displayed his heart pulse and rate. If the pulse was going more than 90, his heart might have a failure.

Finn's thoughts was however interrupted by Leland was entering the study room, looking a bit pale. Almost if he had throwed up.

"Leland, is something bothering you?"

Leland shrugged and sat down at the couch by Finn, he winced at the pain in his stomach. Finn saw this and felt sorry for his best friend. Well, Leland had this extraordinary and unusual habit to get in troubles.

"Here, Le. You have this, maybe you'll feel better." Finn offered Leland the cup of tea he got from Janus Zündapp earlier. apparently it seemed like Janus acted strange. But Finn didn't think much about it.

"Thanks, Finn." Leland smiled and drank the tea in one sip. Finn raised an eyebrow and sighed, Leland had always his appetite, no matter what. But everything happened so fast in seconds. Finn was at once on his feets when Leland dropped the cup he just drank tea from.

Then Leland cringed his stomach and shouted in pain. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't even stand and he sank to the floor, still screaming in pain. Poor Leland cried tears from the pain.

Finn helped him up, but it wasn't an easy task. Sid was at once on his feets and helped to carry Leland on the couch, while Finn called on the infirmary nurse. She brought Leland at once to the infirmary, Finn began to fear for his friend's life.

_"I hope this isn't serious, but this looks most likely as..."_ Finn thought while he wandered around in the room and picked up cup Leland had dropped, then it hit him like a lightning from above. _Poison._

But who would do such a thing? Finn's mind wandered back. Then it hit him again.

The cup of tea. The one he got from Zündapp, which meant he was supposed to get poisoned, not Leland. Leland has been poisoned by Zündapp.

Now, Finn was in rage and stormed off from the room, ignoring Sid's calling for him. He ignored everyone who stands in his way. He found Zündapp, doing something with an old radio. Finn walked right to the table and slammed his fist hard.

At first Zündapp was startled of his presence. That was enough proof that he was the culprit.

"Zündapp, you'll get the antidote of the poison! Now!" Finn grabbed his shirt roughly, Zündapp sent Finn a glare and hissed.

"I hope he'll get a heart failure."

That was enough for Finn, he gave Zündapp a well-deserved slap in the face and stormed off to report him to the headmaster, which later didn't took it well.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

When Finn and Siddeley visited Leland at the infirmary, they saw to their surprise that Tomber was there as well. He was expelled of the school last year, due of his illegal trade of car parts.

"Mon Dieu, he was crazy. I hope you'll get Zündapp for this." remarked Tomber and nodded to Finn, who sat in a chair beside Leland's bed. Leland was still asleep and hadn't woke up yet.

"I'll make sure of it, Tomber and Siddeley, stop eating fudge and get back here."

Sid pouted and get back, eating fudge and bringed some of them. He patted Finn on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Leland is tough, even if he's clumsy and slow. And love waffles too much. But he's your best friend and he'll never gives up."

Finn managed to smile and was slight startled when Leland woke up and they told him what happened. Leland was, to their surprise, not very angry. He was more like happy that Finn didn't drink that poisoned tea.

But instead, Finn controlled everything Leland ate or drank, to make sure this didn't happen again.

* * *

**Author's note: Hello! Here's oneshot numero five! Sorry it took so long, Author's Block keeps haunting me. -_-**

**This is an important one, which explains what's t****he reason why Zündapp hates Finn, Leland, Siddeley and CHROME.**

**Next time: Um, that's a surprise one!**

**Ideas and suggestions is very welcome! :D and reviews is love! 3**

**~ Lunan95**


	6. Abigail

**6. Abigail****  
**

**Rated K+**

**Finn McMissile, Leland Turbo and Abigail Shiftwell.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character of Cars. Pixar does and I'm just using them for entertainment's sake. I only own my OC's, that's all.**

* * *

Alice once mentioned that she had a pen pal, whom she always wrote letters during their childhood. Actually, Alice often wrote letters to this 'friend' which Finn was extremely suspicious about.

Until she revealed it was a female friend and then Finn calmed down. Finn and Alice had always acting like siblings. Well, Alice was two years younger than Finn and of course, he would act like an older brother since Alice is the only child in her family.

But something was going to happen very soon.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Finn was now an adult and one of the best field agents in the British Intelligence, along with Leland and Siddeley. Leland became a field agent, just like him and Sid, well, he was a spy and pilot of their spy jet. Strange enough, Sid said he became what he dreamed of. Finn and Leland raised their eyebrows of that statement.

Alice wasn't a spy like them, even if they grew up together. She was currently in USA, for becoming a nurse. Finn was happy that she has chosen a career that wouldn't put her much in danger.

Well, he was still friends with Tomber, who got kicked out of the CHROME Academy. Finn couldn't say 'told you so' to Tomber, but they got letter from him, only telling he got a "decent" job in France. He didn't tell what it was, but Finn had a feeling that had to do something with the Black Market.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Blimey, Finn! This is a lot of paper work, lucky we aren't desk agents. We'll never catch Zil, if we don't hurry. I mean, now he got agent Sweepgear. If we don't do anything..."

"Leland, CHROME is doing all they can, including us. But we'll get Zil. He can't have Soviet in his grasp forever, right?"

"Um, yes. That's clear. Remind me why we're doing this again?"

Finn sighed. Yes, Leland was his adoptive brother and yes, he was his partner. But for Godness sake! They had to get all information they could.

"Oh my, you're making a horrible spy. Our group is getting a new partner and we must check the ID."

"Oh, I forgot that. My apologies."

Just in that moment, it knocked on their office. Leland responded with and "Enter." and in came their new partner, Finn almost dropped his jaw.

It was a female car, but not such an "average" spy car. She almost took away his breath, a lavender coloured Jaguar XJR 14 with sparkling green eyes, like emeralds.

She made sure to close the door and turned to the Aston Martin and the Jaguar with an alluring look. Finn saw this and decided to play along, this seemed a fun game.

" Oh, hello, gentlemen." She stunned them with some seductive introduction, what Finn didn't know was if he could now what was going on, she had in this very moment already stolen his heart and soul.

"Hello." Finn responded, surprising Leland with some seductive talk. The look on Leland's face was priceless, Finn was sure that Tomber and Sid would done anything to get a picture of Leland's stunned face.

"A Volkswagen Karmann Ghia have no radiator."

Finn smirked and put on his best seductive smile on, the one he usually could melt any female's heart with. In all honesty, it was the only counter attack he could come up with.

"That's because it's air-cooled." He replied.

Later, it was revealed that she was their new partner. Her name was Shiftwell, Abigail Shiftwell. Finn had no problems with her, but there were a trouble for him. Always in his past missions, he always left a girl who fallen in love with him, but FInn himself, couldn't love them back.

But now he understood him, Finn McMissile, have finally fallen for a woman. A woman by the name Abigail Shiftwell.

* * *

**Author's note: Oneshot number six, people! This was faster than any chapter I might written! WHOHO!**

**This is a VERY EXTREMELY important one, I hereby present Abigail Shiftwell! Stacy, you know who that is! Ohohohoho, I'm so evil! Anyway, Abigail belongs to MonkeyLover, not me, just partly. **

**From now, the future chapters is just gonna be surprise chapter, so you'll never know what I have in store! :D**

**I'm still open for ideas and suggestions ! and don't forget review! :)**

**~ Lunan95**


	7. Stalker Sid

**7. Stalker Sid****  
**

**Rated K+**

**Finn McMissile, Leland Turbo and Siddeley**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Cars. Pixar and Mr Lasseter does that. Well, I'm just happy to own my OC's, that's all! xD**

* * *

"Oh, for the godness sake! This 'Stalker Sid' don't exist, Sid!" Finn exclaimed irritated, he was trying to do some paper work under this time. But only that, his wife, Abigail had woken up him four times at the previous night and begged for strange, actually bizarre things to eat.

Short saying, it wasn't easy to be a spy, having a six month pregnant wife and dealing with Sid's absolutely ridiculous imaginary things. Leland had it rough the latest month since he discovered his ex girlfriend cheated on him with a famous bodybuilder, so short saying, he was on a very cranky mood lately.

"I'm saying it, he actually exist! He could be here, right now!"

Abigail came down the stairs into the livingroom and sat at the rocking chair, beginning to knit something.

"Finn, tell him to shut up." she replied annoyed and continued knitting something that looked like a cute little purple cap. Finn had a strong suspicion that she thought they were having a girl.

"Sid, shut up. I'm trying to work here, Leland have a bad headache, Abigail is six month pregnant and you're only causing all of us a headache for rest of our lives."

Sid jumped unexpected and randomly on the table, right near Finn's paperwork and caused Finn to send a death glare.

"Stalker Sid exist! I saw him many times! Who knows? Maybe one day he breaks in here, steals your child and murder all of us brutally! Worse than Zil might do!"

It was a long silence, Abigail gave her knitting a scared glance, Leland choked on his glass of water and Finn, well. If glares could kill, Sid would fall down from the table right at the hard floor.

At last, Leland throwed a pillow at Sid's face and he fell backwards on the floor and landed on his bottom. He stared at them and pouted, while Finn sent Leland a thankful and amused expression.

Abigail giggled a bit and continued her knitting.

Sid stood up and glared at all of them. Then he took a deep breath.

"Leonardo da Vinci is very disappointed at you..."

Finn, Leland and Abigail stared at him, totally flabbergasted and clueless.

"What?" They said in union, very confused by the random jet pilot.

* * *

**Author's note: Oneshot number 7! Wow, I feel I'm on a roll now! ****Remember Abigail belongs to MonkeyLover and this oneshot revealed a bot of the future. I hope you get my hints! XD**

**Ideas and suggestions is still open! Just go ahead and review! :D**

**~ Lunan95**


	8. His Final Goodbye

**8. His Final Goodbye****  
**

**Rated T**

**Finn McMissile, Leland Turbo, Holley Shiftwell, Tow Mater and Siddeley. **

**Warning for Character Death, heavy angst and rated T for blood.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Cars. Pixar and Mr Lasseter does that. Well, I'm just happy to own my OC's, that's all! xD**

* * *

It had been barely two days since Finn and Holley came to Radiator Springs, now at the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. But they bringed Mater with them for a serious reason. Finn had gotten a phone call this morning and ordered Siddeley to bring Mater and Holley to the CHROME Headquarters.

Once they got there, the reason why they were there was revealed.

Apparently, they had bringed Leland back to the base, since he couldn't be left there at the oil rig without a proper funeral and it seems that they had to disassemble the compact cube that once was a car, in an attempt to get Leland out.

Finn was pale and silent when they saw the analysis table a man, in his maybe early forties, with dark red locks and his iris-coloured eyes was wide open, empty and lifeless. His skin was white like snow.

Holley was scared of the sight, Leland looked like he's seen something that terrified him and it petrified him to death. Ever since she gotten to know how he died, it was too horrible and awful. She remember Sid told her Leland used to be deadly scared for cubes as child and the way they killed was the worst thing they could do.

Finn reached for Leland's eyes and closed them with his hand. He didn't want Leland getting buried like that insane sight. But instead, it looked like Leland was asleep. Forever actually.

The next thing Finn did was grab both of Leland's hands and placed them together on his chest, crossed over each other. Finn sighed, Leland, who didn't believe someone would love him, was actually a handsome chap in his age. Well, back in their academy days, Finn was the heart-throb of every female and Leland was pretty much in his shadow. But despite it, Finn cared of Leland more than anyone.

Finn sighed heavily, it was a very long time since he cried last and this was the first time in years he felt a tear fall. Leland Faraman Turbo wasn't only his best friend and partner, but he was also his adoptive brother. His parents adopted him when Leland was throwed out from his own home and Finn was the only child in his family.

After Finn was born, his mother couldn't get more children and Finn often was gloomy for that because he felt often lonely when his parents was on missions. But when Leland came to his life and became his younger brother, Finn took so much care for Leland as possible.

But now he was gone and he couldn't save him. Finn hated himself more than ever, he sank down to his knees and didn't cared longer about how people saw him. He just lost his adoptive younger brother and he was alone again. He reached for Leland pale hand and gripped it tightly, his heart hoped so much to see Leland just rise and have that annoying joking smirk on his face. But he knew he wouldn't.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Thereafter Finn visited Leland's grave every sunday. Sundays used to be a calm and peaceful day for both him and Leland. They used to sit by the dinner table at their old flat in London, drink cups of tea and just talking about everything.

Leland was buried in the same graveyard like Finn's parents. It was the least thing he could do for honor him one last time. Holley, Siddeley and Mater came along. Mater had found the darkest clothes he could find. Holley and Sid was both dressed in black, except Holley's hairband which was purple.

But Finn looked so dark, lonely and gloomy in a black suit. It felt strange to see him in a suit, which wasn't usually grey-blue. Finn was on this point very unstable. He didn't say anything, but his eyes showed enough emotions. Finn had bringed a flower bouquet which only contained red irises.

A red iris was Leland's favorite flower. Sid told Mater and Holley that on Leland's birthday, Finn always gave him a birthday gift along with a red iris. It was very clear that Finn and Leland was very close. Loosing him was probably the worst that could happen.

Afterwards, when Sid took Mater and Holley back to the spy jet, on their way back, Finn stayed a while longer alone. Mater, Sid and Holley stared through a jet window, watching Finn. He looked so...alone and miserable.

Finn stayed because he felt he needed be alone and he didn't want any pity. It was useless, regarding of how he felt. Leland wasn't just his partner as Mater and Holley might think. It was his adoptive brother, his little brother whom he loved so much. Finn sighed sadly and placed the flowers on the grave, staring at his younger brother's name at the tombstone. Now that he was alone, he let out his feelings.

Tears fell from his teal eyes, his heart ached so much, on the limit to painful. He wanted have Leland here, hug him and run his hand through the dark red curly hair, like he used to do when they were children. Leland was usually sick as child, due to his miserable heart disease. Finn kept being with his side. The only good thing he could see out of this was Leland was in a better and safer place and probably never going to have a heart failure again.

Finn let out a pitiful sob for the loss of the only family he had left. He was all alone again. Only him alone was now left of his once happy family. His mother. His father. And now, his adoptive younger brother.

"Goodbye and may you rest in peace. Leland Faraman Turbo-McMissile, my dear younger brother." Finn whispered, feeling his broken heart ache painfully.

* * *

**Author's note: Oneshot number 8! *SOB* I cried so much during this chapter...*sniffs* I love Leland so much...*cries like a sad, wounded dog* Next one is more...happy...and cute...fluff...*cries again***

**Just... review! If you love Leland and honor his memory...T_T**

**~ Lunan95**


End file.
